O Roubo da Pista
by CaahT39C
Summary: Continuação de "Doce Isabel" e "Uma Carta para Isabel". Dessa vez, Isabel percebe que alguém roubou uma pista dela, e ela não sabe bem quem é. Porém ela já tem uma ideia quando um certo alguém volta para fazer uma visita.


CaahT39C estava entediada, ela não conseguia ter uma ideia boa para fanfic! Todas as que vinham eram muito clichês para postar.

Então ela se lembrou da Isabel. Isabel Kabra, segunda posição na lista de personagens que ela mais odeia.

- Mãe! Já volto! – ela gritou para a mãe, quando saía de casa.

- Para onde você vai, meu amor? – a mãe perguntou, preocupada com Caah.

Vamos dizer que no instante que a mãe falou "meu amor" Caah já tinha ido embora, e estava se lembrando do Ian.*

_"Será que eu ainda consigo...?"_ ela pensava. Na última vez que estava na casa de Isabel – quando mandou aquela carta – ela tinha se teletransportado para lá.

Sei o que você está pensando, não, ela não tem poderes.

Caroline só era uma pessoa foda.

A menina tocou no pulso e falou baixinho:

- Mansão dos Kabra, Londres, Inglaterra.

Caah sentiu uma pequena tontura e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu de novo, ela estava na frente da mansão.

Mas quando ela chegou lá, ouvia gritos vindos da casa e um barulho de livros caindo.

_"Mas o quê..."_

- ONDE ESTÁ? NATALIE, ONDE A MALDITA PISTA ESTÁ? – sem nem precisar ver, ela sabia que quem estava gritando era Isabel.

_"Ela não aprendeu, não entendeu o maldito recado que eu dei"_ Caah suspirou de frustração.

- EU NÃO SEI ISABEL! – uma coisa que Caroline sempre odiava em Isabel era que os PRÓPRIOS FILHOS não podiam chamá-la de mãe. – ESTAVA COM O...

Então, de repente, Natalie se virou para a janela e viu Caah.

- É ELA!

Isabel se virou para ver o que a filha estava falando, e quando fez isso...

- CAROLINE! – ela gritou, enquanto corria para fora da casa para confrontá-la. – FOI VOCÊ!

- Eu o quê?

- VOCÊ ROUBOU A PISTA! – Isabel a pegou pelo colarinho da blusa e levantou, apontando o seu dedo na cara dela.

Caah riu baixo.

- Ah sim, claro. Roubei sim. PODE ME DIZER COMO? PORQUE PELO O QUE EU SAIBA, EU ESTAVA PRESA NA CADEIRA!

- Quando você queimou as minhas roupas e colocou baratas no meu sapato, talvez? – disse Isabel.

O que Caah queria perguntar era por que ela iria roubar a pista. Mas ela já sabia a resposta.

"Porque eu sou uma Cahill, e ainda por cima uma Madrigal."

Então ela não sabia como provar para Isabel que não foi ela quem roubar a pista – se é que alguém tenha roubado.

- Isabel, acredita em mim, NÃO FUI EU! – Caah... hum... Afirmou.

Isabel pigarreou e falou num tom bem intimador:

- Já que você não tem provas de nada, considere-se minha prisioneira.

- Prisio-? – Caroline tentou falar, mas parou no meio da palavra quando desmaiou.

* * *

"_3-2"_ ela pensou _"Maldita!"_

Isabel não parecia muito feliz, Caah podia revelar. Mas acho que qualquer um que tivesse a sua pista roubada não estaria por aí pulando que nem sapo.

Agora Isabel tinha sido mais inteligente: em vez de só amarrar Caah em uma cadeira – que ela tinha certeza que Caroline podia se livrar - ela a amarrou em um detector de mentiras.

Pobre Caah.

- Ok Caroline, agora... ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA PISTA?

CaahT39C levantou a sua cabeça e mostrou o seu rosto – com um olhar assassino – que antes estava escondido pelos seus cabelos.

- Já disse que não sei – disse Caah entre os dentes, já com impaciência.

O detector não apitou, um sinal que Caah estava falando a verdade.

Vendo que o resto das perguntas eram irrelevantes, já que Caah não sabia onde a pista estava, Isabel começou a sua vingança.

- Caroline, você gosta de alguém?

A menina abriu a boca em um O, em choque.

- E-Eu? C-C-Claro que n-não.

PIIIH!

Isabel deu um sorriso malicioso para Caroline, vendo que a pergunta a pegou de jeito.

E posso garantir que pegou mesmo.

"_3-3, aquela..."_

- Quem é? Meu Ian...?

- Não.

Nenhum apito.

Isabel levantou a sobrancelha.

- Hamilton Holt? – ela perguntou, mesmo que com nojo.

- Não.

Nada.

- Jonah Wizard?

- NÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO!

Ainda assim era verdade.

- Daniel Cahill? – Isabel perguntou com mais nojo ainda.

- Primeiro: é DAN. D-A-N! – Dan em algum lugar deve ter gostado que Caah consertou o seu nome. – Segundo: Não.

Isabel já estava desistindo. Quando ela teve uma ideia.

- É alguém que eu conheça?

Caah respirou fundo, pois sabia a resposta.

- Não.

Isabel deu uma pequena risada.

- Começa com que letra?

Nesse momento, Caroline arregalou os olhos tanto, mais tanto que eles quase saíram de suas órbitas.

- ISSO EU NÃO TE CONTO NEM A PAU! – gritou uma enfurecida Caah, que naquele momento estava tão furiosa com as perguntas desnecessárias da Kabra que podia quebrar qualquer coisa.

Até um detector de mentiras.

* * *

- Quantas vezes mais você vai fazer isso, hein Isabel?

- Quantas eu precisar, Caroline.

- Acho que essa é uma hora para você parar – a menina deu um dos seus famosos sorrisos maliciosos, que punham medo em qualquer um.

Isabel olhou para trás e engoliu a seco.

"_4-3"_

- Acho que você tem razão dessa vez.

- Sabe de uma coisa Isabel?

A Kabra olhou para Caah com mais atenção.

- Nesses olhos angelicais, eu vejo a arrogância. Eu vejo a falsidade. Eu vejo o ódio. Eu vejo a sede de vingança. Mas, querida Isabel, não se iluda. Pois em seus olhos eu também posso ver o medo. É incrível como nem você consegue escondê-lo.

E, pela primeira vez na sua vida, Isabel não sabia o que falar.

"_5-3"_

- O medo nos define como humanos. Isabel, não tenha nojo por ter medo, só tenha nojo por não demonstrá-lo às vezes. Eu sei que você é mais legal que isso, sei que você consegue ser gentil. Aprenda que tudo que foi ensinado para você foi abobrinha. Não deixe que eles a manipulem.

_Todos os meus amigos são como eu: odeiam você. Eu odeio você, não se esqueça disso. Mas, por mais que o meu ódio seja óbvio, eu acredito que você possa mudar, possa se tornar uma mãe de verdade. Apenas esqueça o seu treinamento e viva a vida que você nunca viveu._

_Porque, cara Isabel, só temos uma chance pra viver. Não a desperdice._

Ninguém nunca tinha dito aquelas coisas para Isabel Kabra. Isabel Kabra, também pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava chocada. Chocada como uma simples garota podia conter tantas palavras na sua boca. Chocada por ter realmente ACREDITADO naquelas palavras. Chocada por ser uma... Vaca. Uma vaca fria sem emoções. Era assim que ela era.

Porém, aquela era Isabel, uma mulher que nunca ia mudar o seu jeito assassino das coisas, nunca ia aceitar estar errada, nunca ia aceitar que podia ouvir e entender uma garota.

Então, apesar de estar quase caindo de um precipício, ela voltou a sua posição de Kabra, deu uma risada sarcástica e bateu palmas.

- Bom, muito bom. Realmente Caroline, conseguiu me enganar por meros três minutos. Parabéns.

Caah não acreditou no que ouviu. Depois de tudo que ela fez, tentou fazer e disse, Isabel não mudava. Isabel Kabra simplesmente continuaria quem era: uma assassina.

Uma raiva percorreu o corpo da menina.

- Eu tento. Juro que tento. Tento te mostrar a verdade. Estou te ajudando a mudar, e você simplesmente faz isso: fala com sarcasmo e me ignora. É isso que você tem feito toda a vida – Caah mexeu nos bolsos. – Aqui, pode pegar. Eu não me importo.

Isabel, ainda com certa dúvida, pegou o que Caah lhe deu. E quando abriu... Lá estava a pista.

A Kabra imediatamente encarou Caah bem dentro de seus olhos verdes.

- Como...

Caah deu o famoso sorriso malicioso e, antes de ir embora deixando Isabel naquele precipício que ficava perto de sua casa, disse:

- Oh, querida Isabel, eu sou Madrigal, esqueceu? Sou parte Ekaterina, os seus detectores de mentira foram muito fáceis de mexer para não revelar a verdadeira resposta da sua primeira pergunta.

Caah já estava caminhando muito longe quando ouviu Isabel gritar:

- AH, ENTÃO VOCÊ REALMENTE GOSTA DE ALGUÉM!

Caroline fingiu que não ouviu e continuou a sua caminhada.

"_Será que esqueci de avisar que foram para mais frases que eu consegui mentir? Que pena..."_

_

* * *

_

***- No quinto livro, o Ian fala querida naquela bendita ligação: "estou preocupado com você, querida" - uma parada dessas. PORÉM, CONTUDO, TODAVIA, EM INGLÊS ELE FALA LOVE! L-O-V-E! Foi nesse momento que eu começei a ODIAR o tradutor. POR QUE ELE NÃO PODIA TER BOTADO A TRADUÇÃO AO PÉ DA LETRA? BOTADO AMOR EM VEZ DE QUERIDA? WHHHHY? Então é por isso que eu lembrei do Ian naquela parte. EXPLIQUEI? *olhinhos brilhando***

**HEEEY! E aí? Gostaram?**

**Sim, a Isabel NÃO MUDA MESMO! Tentei gente, eu sinceramente tentei...**

**Foi surpresa pra vocês EU ter roubado a pista? (; Hehe...**

**Enfim, eu só quero esclarecer que PODEM HAVER MAIS CONTINUAÇÕES. Isso depende da minha capacidade criativa.**

**Reviews alegram o meu infeliz dia e deixam uma escritora sorrindo, por favor! MANDEM REVIEWS! OLHA O BOTÃO AÍ EMBAIXO! SEM ESFORÇO!**

**Até a próxima continuação,**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
